


【庄季/凌李】当我们决定站到前方 1

by diana_jing



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana_jing/pseuds/diana_jing
Kudos: 2





	【庄季/凌李】当我们决定站到前方 1

两对cp交叉写，日记体。共计16篇日记，分四次更新。

2020.1.30：  
前天我刚从加州飞回来，在L市落地，准备回家看看，三个小时后，我又踏上了去W市的航班。

这次不是出去旅游，且行李也非常简单，只有五套换洗衣服，一个箱子拖着就走。还有…一堆口罩，这个日记本，两包胶囊咖啡。

陈绍聪后来从急诊转去了呼吸科，听说做的不错。这次也应召参加支援，负责一应对接——我了解的实在不多，大抵是加州与这边来回跑的缘故，信息总有对不上的。

临行匆忙，寥寥数言，平安…所有人。

另，后来与加州的医疗中心通电话，威廉跟我说，目前还没有非常有效的特效药可以投入使用，让我想到03年，还让我想到了最坏的打算。

2020.1.27：  
我今天居然戴口罩了！跟庄恕平时戴的不太一样，只觉得憋气。

李熏然今天去协助设置卡口和封路了，至今还没回来。我把他桌子用消毒液喷了一遍，队里除了烟味，就是消毒液味，我甚至怀疑这里是第二个医院了。庄恕说他大后天飞回来，问我需要什么。我没什么需要的，电话里庄恕说给我带了一本《肖申克的救赎》，是精装版。

李熏然回来就洗手消毒开车去了医院，回来时忧心忡忡地跟我说他差点就没出来。被三牛按头消了毒才给走，总觉得有些什么发展的势头不太对。

但愿是我多想了。

另，W市今天已有375例，买菜什么的一切正常。

2020.1.29：  
最近很难有时间再写日记，我们的工作有时要跟医院那边协调着来。

这个世界是怎么了？我觉得我这几天简直把所有的丑陋面都面对了一遍。老凌说普外被偷了一批口罩，发热门诊来看的人这两天翻了翻。幸好我因为柳絮过敏每年各种口罩都会买些，应付着戴吧。对于刑警队来说这段时间倒是相对轻松不少，结果昨天协助市里查的案子真的能气死人。

都什么罐头关头了，救命的东西也敢造假，还真是不要命了！

我没啥能做的，我坚守好自己的岗位就是对这城市最大的贡献了吧。想老凌。

另，明天跟三哥一起去绕城高速的卡口干活。

2020.1.29：

我在中心医院十二年，当院长五年，头一次见到几乎要挤满整层楼的急诊科。从上个月初我就觉得情况不对，采购部的医用物资囤到爆仓，现在也快用空了······

几乎所有人，能调的我全安排去了呼吸科和急诊帮忙。李睿被我送到了最前线，普外只留了三牛一个。庄恕说他跟扬帆打过招呼，可以机动支援两边。我说心意领了，只怕你们现在压力更大。

他跟我苦笑，说在W市支援十五天，平均每天最多睡两个小时。回来压力倒还小点，晚上稍有空隙还能打个五分钟盹——这是挺奢侈的享受。

我坐在风暴的中心，我要调度一切，必要时，我也在前线上。五天前跟熏然通电话，小家伙倒比我看得开，他说当我们决定站到最前方，就只有风雨兼程了。如果他们都不上，那就真的完了。说的还挺对，那就共勉吧。


End file.
